


Ci scusiamo per il disagio

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stuck on a train!AU, Summer Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Può un guasto di Trenitalia, ed una sosta inaspettata nel bel mezzo del nulla rivelarsi la cosa più bella che sia successa a Martino, Sana, Niccolò e Malik in questo 2020 da dimenticare?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sana Allagui/Malik Doueiri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. Martino's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo dice tutto sul tipo di fic che state per leggere... Ed anche questa è completa, quindi entro fine mese la avrete sicuramente tutta :) !

Avrebbe dovuto cogliere i **_sottili_** messaggi dell'universo. Capire che il 2020 sarebbe stato un anno di merda già da come era cominciato marzo.

Invece no. Non si è lasciato intimorire da un lockdown in cui diverse volte ha pensato che avrebbe dato di matto pure lui. Non l'ha scoraggiato la pessima didattica a distanza, l'incertezza e la preparazione quasi inesistente per l'esame di Stato - Sana l'ha decisamente presa peggio di lui, ad esempio - le cui modalità sono state molto confuse fino all'ultimo. 

Non gli è dispiaciuto che si sia trattato di una prova molto diversa da ciò che si era immaginato per cinque anni, e che nessuno abbia assistito al suo orale. 

Meglio così, davvero.

S'è fatto una ragione anche del non poter tentare di accedere al Sacro Cuore insieme a Sana ed Eva in primavera, ma esser dovuto andare a fare le prove di ammissione con il caldo mortale di fine luglio.

Che poi boh, s'è buttato su Medicina perché gli sembra una professione remunerativa in cui può anche aiutare della gente… ma forse è una motivazione un po' debole per sobbarcarsi ulteriori 8 anni (se non di più) di studio?

Forse gli converrebbe tenere in considerazione anche Ingegneria? Papà ci terrebbe tanto che provasse ad entrare al Politecnico di Torino o di Milano… Ragion per cui a Martino l'idea non piace più di tanto, però è probabile che ne otterrebbe una laurea ben più spendibile di altre nel mondo del lavoro.

Gli piacerebbe fare qualcosa di più umanistico, sicuramente, ma non può proprio rischiare di non trovare un impiego e magari tra dieci anni essere costretto a vivere ancora con sua madre.

Finirebbe per portarlo a fondo con lei. No, grazie.

Che poi chissà se apriranno le Università in autunno o se continuerà a dover seguire discorsi a scatti, imprecando contro il computer…

Ha voluto fare lo gnorri, insistere, credere che almeno dopo tanto penare si meritasse una vacanza senza intoppi.

Eh no, zi': sbagliato!

Prima di tutto, era saltata la prenotazione in Salento. Si sarebbe potuto comunque partire all'avventura, e trovare dei posti dove stare strada facendo ma Incanti se n'era uscito con il suo _"_ Ma figuratevi, fatevi dare le chiavi della casa di Porto Venere da Chicco…" 

Martino ha cercato di opporsi, di ricordare a tutti i prezzi senza alcun senso della Liguria - già non è un grande amante del mare: se si deve svenare per andarci gli girano ancor di più - ma a nulla son valse le sue proteste. 

Non tanto con i suoi amici, a cui sarebbe andato bene anche un weekend a Fregene… 

Ma Eva già si vedeva a fare selfie là dove aveva nuotato Lord Byron. Manco gliene fosse mai fregato qualcosa della letteratura inglese. Silvia, per qualche sua strana convinzione la trovava molto **_in_**. Filo, che di solito ci teneva ad andare in posti con un minimo di movida, quest'anno aveva insistito perché optassero per una località che mai gli ex compagni di liceo del suo ragazzo avrebbero scelto. Considerato che si dividevano quasi tutti tra Versilia, riviera romagnola e varie zone di Puglia e Campania… Escludendo le isole, le opzioni erano alquanto limitate.

E siccome Gio, Luchino ed Elia hanno smesso di pensare con la propria testa da quando si sono innamorati non hanno avuto nulla da ridire sulla destinazione scelta dalle loro 'dolci metà'.

Ma che cazzo, però. Possibile che la vita di coppia comportasse anche la perdita della spina dorsale?

Comunque… Almeno avessero deciso di andarci in macchina, Martino si sarebbe risparmiato di ritrovarsi circondato da coppiette che si sbaciucchiano ogni 3x2, Sana che lo fulmina con lo sguardo come se ci potesse fare qualcosa e Federica che ci tiene a raccontargli tutte le zozzerie fatte in campeggio con gli scout e a chiedergli consigli su come migliorare la sua tecnica. Essendo un ragazzo non sa forse meglio lui cosa può piacere ad un altro uomo?

"Un po' come si dice che nessuno sa fare godere noi donne come un'altra donna… Magari è così anche per voi. Ma per carità, non voglio metterti a disagio. Tieniti pure i tuoi segreti."

All'ennesimo silenzio si è data per vinta, ed è andata a cercare il capotreno che a quanto pare non è niente male.

Martino non l'ha proprio notato.  
Come avrebbe potuto, quando c’era _lui_? Con quella canotta, che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, aveva trovato difficile staccare gli occhi dai suoi pettorali ed addominali scolpiti, dalle braccia tornite. Solitamente non era un grande fan dei palestrati - altrimenti non si sarebbe certo preso una cotta per il ‘budino’ di Garau, no? - ma il tizio aveva un bel fisico senza essere pompato. E quando il suo ragazzo gli aveva mostrato qualcosa sul suo cellulare facendolo scoppiare a ridere, Marti aveva alzato lo sguardo e s’era definitivamente perso. Era pronto a scommettere che sotto quella sua mascherina ci fosse uno splendido sorriso, e delle labbra che imploravano di essere baciate.

 _‘Ma siamo sicuri che sia il suo ragazzo? Magari è single. No, figuriamoci, ma te pare che uno fregno così non se lo sia già pijato qualcuno? E se lo fosse, single intendo, può benissimo darsi che il motivo è che è uno di quelli tanto belli quanto stronzi e ne abbiamo già incontrati abbastanza nella nostra vita, no, Marti?’_ Be’, non poteva che dare ragione al suo buon senso. _  
  
_Però aveva come l’impressione che i suoi sguardi fossero ricambiati, e che ad un certo punto quasi si fossero incrociati… Peccato poi Luchino l’avesse distratto quasi strozzandosi con le patatine, al che erano partite battute di infimo livello sulle patate e sull’asfissia erotica, nonché dettagli sulla vita sessuale di Luchino, Silvia, Gio ed Eva (cosa che non lo aveva affatto stupito, avendoli praticamente beccati sul punto di farlo a Bracciano…brutti ricordi) di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.  
  
_‘Ma siamo sicuri di poter dire che non è etero solo per le strisce arcobaleno su canotta e scarpe? Magari è uno di quelli che lo fa per sembrare più aperto mentalmente, o peggio per far colpo sulle frociarole…’_ Cioè, giusto nelle storie che scrive Federica può succedere. Non che lui le abbia mai lette, trovando il suo stile davvero scorrevole e la sua caratterizzazione convincente e dispiacendosi per quegli scivoloni nonché per la sua tendenza di far finire a letto i personaggi un po’ troppo spesso. Figuriamoci se sa cos'è AO3.  
  
Non sa cosa sperare. Se fosse etero, come Gio, Martino si potrebbe fare i suoi film mentali in pace sapendo di non star perdendo alcuna occasione standosene seduto lì a fissarlo invece di provare ad andare a farci due chiacchiere. E non sarebbe diverso se il ragazzo al suo fianco fosse effettivamente il suo tipo, perché Martino ha già causato una volta una rottura e non intende finire per provocarne un’altra. Preferirebbe evitare di essere la Paola Folena della situazione, grazie tante.  
  
Ma potevano essere finite qui, le sfighe del 2020? In un treno dall’aria condizionata rotta, e quei pochi miseri finestrini aperti da cui entrava aria sahariana?  
Quando s’era messo l’anima in pace, convincendosi che non valesse la pena di presentarsi ad uno che magari non avrebbe mai più rivisto e che non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse andando e che il più dei suoi sforzi dovessero concentrarsi sul non far capire nulla ai suoi amici? Sperando che Sana, che già aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e scosso la testa, mantenesse il riserbo, naturalmente.  
  
‘ _Sì, sì, Sané… Guarda che all’imam Rametta mica son sfuggite le tue occhiate verso l’amico suo… E secondo me pure lui… Che poi magari so’ io che ce lo vojo vede’ ‘sto interesse perché così me sento meno solo nella mia idiozia…’  
  
_Da esperto della legge di Murphy, Martino si sarebbe dovuto aspettare che sperando così ardentemente che la tortura finisse in breve tempo si sarebbe prolungata. Indefinitamente.  
Che il treno avrebbe avuto un guasto e si sarebbe bloccato nella campagna toscana, in un punto in cui manco si poteva scendere a fumare.

Che non ci fosse verso neppure di leggersi qualcosa, giacché era partito con il lettore di e-book quasi scarico e che mò era morto definitivamente senza che ci fosse una singola presa funzionante con cui ricaricarlo.

Almeno s’era deciso ad alzare il culo e spostarsi altrove. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, non è così che si dice?

Se ora magari il cellulare si decidesse a funzionare, così da non rischiare di morire d’inedia…  
  
“Mi sa che non c’è campo, da queste parti. Però ho una power bank per il tuo Kindle, se ti può servire… E un Chupa Chups?”

Per poco Martino non fa cadere il cellulare a terra, alquanto sorpreso e piuttosto imbarazzato. Nemmeno gli potesse leggere nei pensieri e capire a cosa fosse imputabile il suo allontanamento…

"Non siamo un po' cresciuti, per i lecca-lecca?" 

_'Ma sì! Vai così, Martino! Al diavolo le buone maniere, il presentarsi ed accettare l'aiuto offerto.'_

"Non si è mai troppo grandi per un Chupa Chups all'... Arancia? Sì, arancia. Meglio anguria, lo so, però non ce l'avevano. E non guardarmi con quello sguardo da Bambi assassino, che fosse per me m'appiccerei un bello spinello e te l'offrirei volentieri ma... " Lascia cadere la frase, guardandosi eloquentemente attorno.

Già rischierebbero spostandosi la mascherina sotto al mento, meglio non peggiorare la situazione facendosi pure beccare a fumare di straforo. 

"Oh, che idiota! Non mi sono ancora presentato: Niccolò, piacere." Gli porge la mano, prima di ricordarsi che forse non è il caso. "Sicuro che questa non la vuoi?" Prosegue, mostrandogli la power bank. "Non c'ho sputato né starnutito sopra, ma se vuoi c'ho pure delle salviette per disinfettarla…"

"Dà qua." Borbotta, più burbero di quanto non intendesse. Niccolò non pare prendersela affatto, anzi. Scoppia a ridere, e Martino non può che sorridergli di rimando anche se sotto quel pezzo di stoffa Nico non lo può vedere. Sembra intuirlo.

"Grazie, comunque. Martino, piacere mio." 


	2. Sana's POV

_Trenitalia: S'informano i gentili passeggeri che il treno è fermo per un guasto tecnico. Contiamo di ripartire al più presto. Ci scusiamo per il disagio._

_Trenitalia: Ricordiamo ai signori viaggiatori che, per ragioni di sicurezza, non è permessa la discesa dal treno. Grazie._

Sì, vabbè. Dicono "al più presto" ma son fermi nel nulla da una vita, ormai. Favoloso.

Un ottimo modo per cominciare le vacanze, dopo otto mesi in cui s'è quasi fatta venire un esaurimento nervoso per assicurarsi che più di un decennio di sforzi non venisse spazzato via dall'incompetenza e dalla disorganizzazione che regnavano sovrane nella scuola italiana. La giusta ricompensa per non aver ammazzato Rami, che se ne stava sempre a fare casino con gli amici suoi su Zoom, ed essere arrivata tra i primi dieci nella graduatoria al test d’ingresso.  
Ancora le rimbomba il “com’è che non sei al numero uno?” della sua famiglia. Hanno poi ritrattato, quando lei non l’ha presa sul ridere. Le hanno detto di essere permalosa e suscettibile, l’hanno accusata di non saper cogliere quando si scherza.  
Mamma le ha poi chiesto scusa, ma non sa quanto fosse sincera.

Ciliegina sulla torta di questa splendida giornata: all'improvviso s'è pure ritrovata sola nel vagone. O quasi.

Si può sapere dove diavolo sono finiti, tutti quanti?

S'è distratta per qualche minuto e mò è scomparso pure Martino. Al quale avrebbe volentieri consigliato il libro che ha appena finito, alla luce della loro recente chiacchierata sulle risposte intelligenti a domande stupide. Al quale avrebbe carpito una raccomandazione, con il tipico "non credo proprio possa interessarti ma..." che ormai contraddistingue le loro conversazioni in ambito letterario.

Discussioni alquanto pacate, in realtà. Niente a che vedere i dibattiti, talvolta anche piuttosto accesi, che intavola con Giovanni. Sarà perché la quarantena è stata parca di divertimento per molti, ma da quando si può di nuovo uscire ha visto diverse facce note venute apposta per quelli che sono stati soprannominate le **_'Conversazioni del Baretto'_**.

Ovviamente, essendo cresciuto con uno come Martino a lui le frecciatine sarcastiche fanno giusto il solletico.

È molto liberatorio potergli sputare addosso tutto il veleno che ha dentro, sapendo che non subirà gravi danni.

Pure lui non c'è, però... Probabilmente s'è chiuso in qualche bagno con Eva. 

Certo che gli standard igienici proprio non li toccano, a quei due.

Ma torniamo a Martino. Dov'è finito? L'ultima volta che l'ha visto stava leggendo pure lui, fregandosene delle coppiette che andavano a cercarsi anfratti dove poter fare i loro porci comodi.

_'Sana...'_ Una voce nella sua testa - molto simile a quella di Eleonora, che purtroppo è rimasta bloccata in America - la redarguisce subito sull'uso di certi termini.

Okay. ' _Porci_ ' è un po' forte... È che davvero non li capisce. Specie Silvia e Luca che stanno insieme da almeno un anno. Elia e Filippo che si son messi insieme durante la convivenza forzata, ancora potrebbero provare l'ebbrezza di qualcosa di nuovo... Eva e Giovanni si sono ritrovati giusto agli inizi di giugno, per cui pure loro... Ma gli altri due?

Cos'è 'sta mania di volerlo fare in tutti i luoghi e in tutti i laghi, inclusa la sala di registrazione della radio?

Bah. Ci rinuncia, a capirli.

Con la coda dell'occhio sbircia in fondo alla carrozza, per vedere se ha qualcosa a che fare con il tipo che ha puntato Marti da quando son partiti. Certo che sì.

Figuriamoci. A parole erano bravi tutti a dire di star bene soli, di essere orgogliosamente single e di non volersi caricare sfigati a vario titolo ma nemmeno cambiare partner ogni weekend, ma poi nella realtà appena adocchiano qualche fregno/a si dimenticano alla velocità della luce di quel che hanno sostenuto fino a pochi minuti prima.

_'Martino non ha mai detto niente del genere, e lo hai deciso te che avevate un comune disinteresse per paccate occasionali. Che poi chi vuoi prendere in giro? S'è accorto pure lui, dal sorrisino che t'ha fatto, che anche te hai notato quei due là in fondo…'_

E se anche fosse?

Ce li ha, gli occhi. Perfino Luchino e Silvia li han visti, e prontamente hanno commentato con un "ma guarda che coppia di fregni assurdi laggiù! Secondo voi stanno assieme?", potevano forse sfuggirle?

Questo non vuol dire che abbia intenzione di parlarci. 

A che pro? 

Per scoprire che abita da tutta un'altra parte d'Italia e che la loro sarebbe una relazione a distanza?

Per venir a sapere che quello con cui sta viaggiando è effettivamente il suo ragazzo?

' _E secondo te, se fosse così, avrebbe lasciato che andasse a provarci con Martino?'_ Beh, magari erano molto libertini e concedevano l'uno all'altro qualche scappatella, no?

_'Sì. E magari nel tempo libero fanno anche i narcotrafficanti. Quelli dal cuore d'oro, che lo fanno per riscattarsi da un'infanzia difficile e adorano adottare randagi dai gattili ed aiutare le vecchiette ad attraversare la strada… Proprio come nelle storie di Fede che tanto piacciono a Sil. Nella realtà è più probabile che siano soltanto amici.'_ La voce della ragione, ora, ha un tono molto simile a quello di Eva.

Ecco, fosse spigliata come lei non si farebbe certo problemi ad attaccare bottone. Anche solo per dirgli di smettere di fissarla, seppur i suoi sguardi siano molto fugaci e non le diano assolutamente alcun fastidio.

Non si direbbe, ma è timida lei.

Tra l'altro… Mettiamo anche che per miracolo sia single ed abiti vicino a Roma e non stia tornando a casa… Rimarrebbe sempre la questione della religione. Se iniziassero a frequentarsi e poi scoprisse che non è musulmano?

Quale sarebbe il senso di innamorarsi di qualcuno con cui non può avere un futuro?

Uno che nemmeno condivide i suoi valori?

Molto più saggio starsene al suo posto, ad ascoltarsi un podcast. Una puntata di _Morgana_ o di _Senza Rossetto_ , versioni meglio riuscite del programma radiofonico che le sarebbe piaciuto fare.  
Così magari zittisce del tutto le voci - ora un vero e proprio quartetto - che insistono che non per forza bisogna trovare un potenziale marito in ogni ragazzo che le interessa.   
  
Ad interrompere il circolo vizioso dei suoi pensieri sopraggiunge la notifica del Dhuhr. Di già? 

Aveva fatto alzare tutti all'alba, per poter essere a destinazione in tempo per risparmiarsi preghiere in zone poco raccomandabili… e questo è il risultato.

Tra l'altro non ha nemmeno il tappetino a portata di mano, lo deve cercare nella valigia. Che non poteva essere sotto il sedile, o tra uno e l'altro, no. Troppo facile così! 

Siccome è una persona organizzata, lei, era sicurissima che non le sarebbe servito nulla di quanto non fosse nel suo zainetto e pertanto si era fatta mettere il bagaglio nel vano sopra la sua testa.

_'Che idea brillante! Brava Sana! Stai sempre a fare una testa così alle altre perché non tengono in conto ogni eventualità e le emergenze…'_ Ancora una volta il suo sguardo va a cercare il ragazzo in fondo al vagone, non perché le importi granché di lui - chiaro, perché mai dovrebbe? - ma se deve rendersi ridicola salendo sui sedili e mettendosi in punta per lanciarsi una valigia addosso preferirebbe non avere un pubblico, ecco.

No, sembra che si sia appisolato.

Sana non si perde affatto ad osservare i suoi lineamenti rilassati, domandandosi cosa mai potrà stare sognando per sorridere così. Per carità.

Velocemente si adopera per mettersi in postazione, sporgendosi per afferrare la valigia. Presa! Le sue braccia, però, la tradiscono e oscillano pericolosamente all'indietro… Ma qualcuno ferma la sua caduta, spingendo in avanti la valigia ed aiutandola a riacquistare l'equilibrio.

"Posso aiutarti?" Le chiede il tipo, che credeva assopito, con una gentilezza tale da spiazzarla.

"A che serve chiedere, se l'hai già fatto." Borbotta, un po' imbarazzata dalla vicinanza e dalle circostanze che l'hanno portato a rivolgerle la parola. "Però grazie… Suppongo."

"No, il nome è 'Malik' non 'Suppongo'." Le fa notare, ridendo del suo sospiro sconvolto per la pessima battuta. "Non c'è di che… "

"Sana." Be', ormai il ghiaccio è rotto perciò può anche presentarsi. "Sia chiaro che l'avrei fatta anche da sola, eh."

"A romperti l'osso del collo? Senza dubbio. Perdonami se mi sono intromesso." Alza le mani in segno di resa. "Ti stavo anche per consigliare un bagno non troppo malmesso per il wudu, ma se preferisci controllarli tutti personalmente, chi sono io per fermarti?"

Sbuffa, e si allontana per aprire la valigia sui sedili e tirar fuori il tappetino. Si sta facendo tardi, e non le va di ritardare ulteriormente uno dei momenti più importanti della sua giornata per trovare il posto giusto per lavarsi. "Spara. Dove sarebbe questa ottava meraviglia dell'igiene?"

"Carrozza numero 3, se vuoi ti ci accompagno."

"Be', certo, potrei perdermi."

Camminano a grandi falcate verso la destinazione, iniziando a conoscersi meglio.

Incrociando Martino ed il suo nuovo amico - devono aver interrotto qualcosa, a giudicare dai mugugni indispettiti di Marti \- viene a sapere che si chiama Niccolò ed è stato il primo con cui ha legato dopo il suo arrivo a Roma.  


"Voi due…?" Gli chiede a bruciapelo, per togliersi subito un altro dubbio.

"Noi? No! Non mi è mai interessato Nico in quel senso e poi, fino a qualche mese fa, usciva con un altro nostro amico. Anche grazie a me, quindi figurati…" Dal suo sguardo non dev'essere finita troppo bene, tra i due. "Mi fa solo piacere che si senta di nuovo pronto a mettersi in gioco."

Scopre che è originario di Treviso e non ha mai preso la cadenza capitolina nonostante lui e la sua famiglia si siano trasferiti a Garbatella ormai dieci anni fa. Che si è da poco laureato in Agraria a Viterbo, e che nel tempo libero fa diverse attività di volontariato. Che anche lui ha smesso di andare ai campi dei GMI, per qualche tempo, perché ha avuto degli screzi con gente a cui non andava a genio facesse amicizia con gli _'italiani'_.

"Come se noi non lo fossimo, tra l'altro." Sottolinea, mentre lei annuisce.

"Be', siamo arrivati. Di posti dove poi puoi metterti a pregare in santa pace ce ne sono diversi… Io torno in là, che non vorrei che a quest'ora mi avessero fregato pure le mutande…" Avevano sì detto a Martino e Niccolò di tornare dentro a tener d'occhio la roba, ma Sana non si stupirebbe se se ne fossero completamente dimenticati.

" Tu non…?" Chiede, con un briciolo di speranza. Ha avuto fortuna finora, quindi magari è solo di fretta e non è particolarmente ligio alle regole…

"Io non. Anni fa sì, cinque volte al giorno senza mai sgarrare… ma poi son successe cose che… vabbè, non voglio annoiarti e non ti sto a raccontare… abbiamo chiuso, io e Lui." Indica in alto, scrollando le spalle.

Ma come fa? Non si sente come se gli mancasse qualcosa, ora? Che senso dà alla loro straordinaria esistenza, al concatenarsi di eventi che li hanno portati qui? A chi si rivolge, quando è solo, per trovare conforto? Come si ritaglia un momento di pace assoluta?

Ma soprattutto… come ha smarrito la Via?

Vorrebbe fargli un terzo grado al riguardo, ma si trattiene.

Non sono affari suoi. Che se ne vada pure per la sua strada, 'sto miscredente.

"Oh, okay. Grazie ancora per… tutto."

"Figurati."

Non ha un nodo in gola mentre lo guarda andar via. Manco per sogno.

Uno così, meglio perderlo che trovarlo, giusto? 


	3. Niccolò's POV

Gliene può andare bene una in questo 2020?

UNA. Non è che chiede tanto. 

E prima i suoi, che all'improvviso decidono di prendersi un anno sabbatico dal lavoro e lo mollano lì manco fosse il figlio della serva. Salvo poi restare bloccati all'estero, lasciandolo ad immaginarsi i peggiori scenari.

E non bastasse la preoccupazione per loro, ci si mette pure Luai con la sua nuova fiamma. Per carità, è contento che non si sia lasciato scoraggiare dal casino con i suoi - causa lockdown non c'è stato l'espatrio, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio del doversi trasferire dal nonno manesco?

Lui assicura di no, se la ride dicendo che è mezzo sordo... Ma se c'è una cosa su cui son sempre stati sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, lui e il suo ex, è l'irrefrenabile istinto di nascondersi dietro ad un sorriso. 

Ha davvero temuto per la sua incolumità, in questi mesi, ma si asterrà dal dirglielo. Non vuole sembrargli paranoico, pressante e soprattutto non vuole mettere a rischio una relazione appena sbocciata. Luai ci tiene a presentarglielo, a far capire a quel testone gelosissimo che c'è più nulla tra lui e Niccolò... E Nico non vuole deluderlo per l'ennesima volta, perciò non s’è neppure lamentato che all'iniziale idea di andare a Porto Cesareo si sia sostituita quella del campeggio a Lerici.  
  


Poi s'è aggiunta l'Università mai ricominciata, una sessione completamente andata a farsi benedire dopo che già quella invernale non era stata proprio splendida. Settimane in cui non ha mai spento il computer, facendosi tenere compagnia da Rami e dalle imprecazioni di sua sorella. Di cui non ha mai voluto dir nulla “perché poi lo so che ci provereste con lei, zozzarelli che non siete altro!”, nemmeno il nome.

Se la immagina un po' come la ragazza che era con Malik poco fa. Forse se la sta immaginando, ma lui una vaga somiglianza l'ha notata.

Luglio e buona parte di agosto è stato costretto a rimanere in casa per studiare, sperando di potersi rimettere in pari con gli esami a settembre... Però, rivedendo di persona i suoi amici s'era convinto che una svolta fosse vicina. Che finalmente le cose potessero andare per il verso giusto.

Povero illuso. Oggi è la prova lampante che se qualcosa può andare storto lo farà e che non bisogna mai chiedersi ‘Può andare peggio di così? ’ perché la risposta è sempre ‘sì, ed ora ti verrà anche dimostrato come’.   
La sveglia non aveva suonato, ed era stato svegliato da Malik che gli chiedeva dove diavolo fosse finito. Poi, mentre già caricava le cose nel bagagliaio, s’era reso di avere dimenticato il portafoglio in camera da letto. Con la paranoia che potesse passare un ladro in quei pochi minuti in cui tornava su, aveva richiuso garage ed automobile. Al secondo giro s’era dimenticato dentro le chiavi sia di casa che della macchina. Be’, almeno aveva il portafoglio e si sarebbe potuto comprare qualcosa da mettersi addosso una volta arrivato a destinazione? Era quasi sicuro di aver spento tutte le luci e chiuso il gas, anche se per sicurezza mandò subito un messaggio a Marisol. Fortuna che una copia delle chiavi ce le aveva pure lei, proprio per un'evenienza del genere.   
S’era poi rimesso in contatto con Malik, che però non aveva un’auto a disposizione. Sapendo che sarebbero andati con quella di Nico, aveva prestato la sua alla cugina.  
Arrivati a Termini avevano scoperto che i Frecciabianca erano già tutti pieni, ed erano stati costretti a prendere ben tre regionali.

Almeno aveva individuato subito un bel ragazzo con cui rifarsi gli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo magnetico ed una risata che aveva svoltato la giornata di Niccolò: era impossibile rimanere di malumore sentendola. Non gli era sfuggito come tutti i suoi amici lo adorassero. Probabilmente era stato lui, ad unire il gruppo dei ragazzi a quello delle ragazze. Chissà se stava con quella con il septum… O con l’altra bellissima ragazza con l’hijab. No, lei no.  
Lei sembra interessata a qualcun altro, qualcuno seduto proprio accanto a lui.  
  
“O magari, se ci parlassi, scopriresti che è single e che non sono solo le ragazze a piacergli.” Aveva commentato Malik, dandogli una gomitata d’incoraggiamento. Sì, possibile. A volte si sente così insolito, nel non avere una spiccata preferenza, da dimenticarsi che non è unico al mondo.

“Tu magari non lo noti, ma t’assicuro io che pure lui ti sta spogliando con lo sguardo ed io qui comincio a sentirmi di troppo…”   
  
“Potrei dire lo stesso di te e della sorella di Rami.” Aveva ribattuto, con un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.  
  
“Eh? Quand'è che te l’avrebbe presentata, sentiamo? Com'è, che si chiama?” Malik, però, ormai lo conosceva troppo bene per prendere per buona una rivelazione del genere.  
  
“Si chiama… Sameera… Ed ha una cotta per te da quando ti ha visto per caso su Zoom, me l’ha detto Rami… Quindi buttati.” S’era inventato, lì su due piedi.   
  
“Guarda che lo capisco quando mi stai prendendo per il culo.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Però non puoi negare che una vaga somiglianza ci sia. Cento euro che sono parenti stretti?” Ma sì, bando all'avarizia!  
  
“Oi, Fares, non te l’han detto che i soldi non crescono sugli alberi? Ci sto, ma ad una condizione: rilancio altri cento che il nostro amico là è libero come l’aria.” Tipico di Malik, rifiutarsi di mettere in ballo qualcosa di serio come l’orientamento sessuale altrui. “Certo, decidendo di non rivolgergli la parola e scoprire come stanno le cose, vincerò io di default.”  
  
“No? Ma come?” Certo che sapeva essere un vero e proprio infame, eh!   
  
“Prendere o lasciare.”  
  
“Ti odio, Doueiri.”  
  
E così, alla prima occasione s’era fatto coraggio e gli era andato ad offrirgli la sua powerbank. E un Chupa-Chups? Certo che ne sono, di cose strane, nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni.   
Stupidamente, aveva voluto fare il passo più lungo della gamba - convinto che la sfiga avesse smesso di perseguitarlo - e s’era quasi strozzato nel tentativo di consumare il lecca-lecca nel modo più spudorato possibile. 

Martino, che era diventato da subito ‘Marti’ per lui, gli aveva dovuto battere una mano sulla schiena diverse volte e quasi era sul punto di provare la manovra di Heimlich quando finalmente gli aveva sputato il bastoncino di plastica sulle scarpe. Che figuraccia.   
Non del tutto negativa, però: gli era parso parecchio interessato a come se lo stava succhiando, quel lecca-lecca. Troppo, per essere uno a cui piaceva solo la fregna.  
Forse Malik aveva ragione?   
E poi Marti s’era anche sciolto, dopo aver intuito che sotto la facciata da ‘so fico, so bello, so fotomodello’ ci stava il re dei maldestri.  
  
Cos'ha da lamentarsi ancora, quindi?  
Be’, è che Marti gli aveva raccontato di come un suo amico avesse rotto un trolley per far colpo su una che gli piaceva, al che s’erano messi a parlare delle cose più stupide che i loro amici avessero fatto per colpo su una ragazza.  
  
“E tu niente? È stata lei a cedere al tuo indiscutibile fascino, senza che tu facessi nulla?” Aveva chiesto, mascherando la sua curiosità dietro un tono scherzoso.  
  
“Lei chi, scusa?” Non aveva capito se stesse facendo il finto vago o se effettivamente non avesse idea a chi Niccolò si stesse riferendo.  
  
“La ragazza con quell’acconciatura spaziale ed il piercing al naso? Non è la tua ragazza? Non dirmi che stai con l’altra, che ho passato le ultime ore a cercare di convincere Malik a farsi avanti con lei…”   
  
“Federica è favolosa, a differenza tua manco s’è strozzata con il cucchiaino la prima volta che ci siam visti… però non è la mia ragazza. E neanche Sana. Non mi sono mai reso ridicolo per nessuno, e nessuno l’ha fatto per me… Finora.” Forse aveva interpretato male quella sua affermazione, ma aveva subito colto l’occasione per sondare le acque. Se si fosse offeso, allora avrebbe lasciato perdere qualsiasi approccio.  
  
“Lieto di essere il primo. Tutto calcolato. Ma saprei anche farti restare a bocca aperta, se ne avessi il tempo… e non potresti fare a meno di cadere ai miei piedi.”  
  
“Ah, ma davvero? Be’, ma se sei di Roma pure te ci possiamo beccare quando saremo di nuovo entrambi in città, così mi mostri le tue **_indiscutibili_** doti di seduttore.”   
  
Centro!   
  
“Posso anche iniziare da subito…” Aveva detto, avvicinandosi tanto da mettergli una mano sul ginocchio e lasciarla scorrere su, su… Ed era a quel punto che erano comparsi Malik e Sana a chiedere loro di tornare dentro per tener d’occhio i bagagli.  
  
Ecco, ecco cos'ha da lamentarsi ancora. Martino è scattato subito in piedi, e lui l’ha seguito. L’atmosfera tra di loro, però, è cambiata. Non che si sia fatta più tesa, è solo… diversa. Ancora leggera e scherzosa, ma rimanendo a distanza di sicurezza. Con la mascherina rigorosamente al proprio posto.   
Adesso dovrà accontentarsi di segnarsi il suo numero, e magari vedersi una volta tornati dalle vacanze. Sempre che Martino non cambi idea, che non incontri qualcun altro.  
Entrambe le cose sono matematicamente certe, ma si rifiuta di lasciarsi scoraggiare.   
Il treno deve ancora ripartire, perciò non sa quanto tempo ha ancora a disposizione con lui.   
Inutile sprecarlo pensando al futuro, quando non sa un cazzo di cosa potrebbe succedere manco tra dieci minuti. Visto l’andazzo generale della giornata, non potrebbe escludere che prenda fuoco il treno… O potrebbero tornare tutti gli amici di Marti, all'improvviso, monopolizzando la sua attenzione.  
  
Meglio godersi gli ultimi attimi assieme. 


	4. Malik's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo che questo sia il mio capitolo preferito insieme al prossimo. Spero piaccia anche a voi!

Non è andata.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Non tanto per gli svariati intoppi che hanno costellato la giornata, sebbene siano poco oltre la metà, o per via delle pochissime soddisfazioni ricevute da febbraio fino ad ora.  
No, lui mica ci crede ai complotti dell'universo contro di lui. E nemmeno alla sfiga o alle giornate no.   
C'è sempre qualcosa che può salvare la più brutta delle giornate.  
Oggi, ad esempio, è aver incontrato Sana.  
Aver avuto l'opportunità di chiacchierare con lei, anche se per poco.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo perché lo sa com'è, per loro. Per chi progetta sempre a lungo termine, per chi si è fatto una mappatura precisa della propria vita e non ha interesse a fare qualche piccola deviazione.  
Anche lui era così, prima dei casini con Luai e Niccolò.  
Poi ha visto con i suoi occhi che ci sono imprevisti impossibili mettere in conto. Che le pugnalate alle spalle possono arrivare dalle persone più inaspettate, e che di persone che predicano bene e razzolano male è pieno il mondo. Gente che segue i precetti senza mai sgarrare, ma che poi è gretta e meschina.   
Dopo aver di cosa sono capaci, non gli andava proprio di venir associato ad individui del genere. E il solo pensiero di mettere ancora piede in una moschea basta a fargli venire la nausea.   
Si sentirebbe fuori posto, ora che ha abbandonato la fede.

C'è anche da ammettere che non è mai stata particolarmente profonda. Non si è mai sentito perso, senza. Specie da quando ha iniziato a rimboccarsi le maniche, nei momenti bui. S'è praticamente fatto un piccolo orto sul balcone, durante le lunghissime settimane in cui usciva solo papà a fare la spesa. Ha cucinato per tutto il palazzo. Ha tenuto compagnia a Niccolò, passandoci anche magari tutta la giornata al telefono. Non comprenderà mai come si senta, tanto nei suoi momenti più bui quanto in quelli di incontrollabile euforia.   
Quel che può fare è esserci. Stargli accanto ed arginare i danni quando parte per la tangente. Esattamente come fa con Rami, Driss e Luai. 

Non sa come sia finito in questo gruppo di scapestrati con un neurone in quattro - nah, dai, in realtà sono parecchio intelligenti quando si applicano… - e un istinto di sopravvivenza praticamente inesistente. Nemmeno andavano nella stessa classe, ma Niccolò gli si era avvicinato con un panino che a dir suo era _'una mina'_ un giorno durante l'intervallo e che avrebbe scambiato per un velocissimo sguardo ai suoi compiti di francese. Avrebbe potuto finire lì, ed invece era diventato un appuntamento fisso.  
Anche perché Nico era molto più bravo di lui in inglese e in musica, benché fosse più piccolo. 

S'erano un po' persi dopo che era passato al liceo, per poi ritrovarsi nei corridoi del Virgilio un anno dopo.   
Avevano altre amicizie, ormai, ma capitava ancora che di tanto in tanto si trovassero a chiacchierare nei corridoi.  
Il loro legame non era osservato, tanto da causargli problemi con un tal Marrash che s'era preso una bella cotta per Nico.  
Aveva dovuto prendere il toro per le corna, e mettercisi d'impegno con i suoi migliori amici perché si decidessero finalmente a mettersi insieme.  
Con tutto il tempo, più di un anno, e la fatica che c'era voluta per far smettere quei due di flirtare e decidersi a confessarsi l'un l'altro… aveva finito per legare anche con Rami e Driss.

Sì, in effetti ripensandoci sa benissimo com'è finito con 'ste quattro menti eccelse. E non se ne pente neanche un po'.  
Così come non si pente di essersi liberato di quel lato così ipocrita della sua vita, dopo aver compreso che anche da ateo può essere una bella persona. Un amico su cui fare affidamento, un figlio che possa rendere orgogliosi i propri genitori.   
Però un po' l'invidia, la tenacia di Sana.   
Lui non sa aggrapparsi a qualcosa con così tanta forza, così tanto coraggio.

"Ehi, ma sei sicuro di voler mollare così? Senza ricordarle che se ti ha incontrato ci sarà una ragione? Che potrebbe anche essere indurla in tentazione, per carità, però… così non vale, ti pare? Anche io son capace di non mangiarmi un chilo di gelato in un giorno, se non me lo compro!" 

Oh, Nico si vuole proprio vendicare! Non gli va giù di essere stato interrotto per ben due volte; come se la seconda fosse stata colpa sua, tra l'altro.  
Forse gli è sfuggito che, a differenza degli amici del tipo si era seduto a debita distanza proprio per non disturbare?   
Che ci può fare se poi, una volta rientrati tutti quanti - Sana no, anche lei aveva avuto l'accortezza di starsene a distanza… pure da Malik - questo Martino fosse schizzato al suo posto?

"Mi vuoi spiegare perché dobbiamo parlare di me e lei, quando sei tu quello che ha rimediato il numero? Tra l'altro avevo ragione o no che era single?" Peccato sia anche un po' una testa di cazzo, perché non c'era bisogno di vergognarsi come un ladro nel venir beccato ad ascoltar musica dal walkman scassatissimo di Niccolò, condividendo gli auricolari… 

"Sì, però guarda che non ce li ho i cento euro da darti... E magari manco te li devo, visto tu le hai nemmeno chiesto se conosce Rami!" Vero, se n'è completamente dimenticato. 

"Non hai tutti i torti... È che non ho trovato il momento giusto per dirle 'ehi, ma lo sai che assomigli vagamente ad un mio amico: il nome Rami Allagui ti dice nulla?' Volendo lo potresti chiedere anche tu a Martino, no? Via messaggio, se non ti vuoi avvicinare. Se sono parenti, potrebbe conoscerlo pure lui..." Suggerisce, senza troppa convinzione.   
Okay scherzarci su, ma se Niccolò non se la sente non vede perché insistere. Non è mica una questione di vita o di morte; è solo una stupida scommessa.

"Nah. Non ora, almeno." In effetti, ora come ora, probabilmente gli strapperebbero il cellulare di mano per scoprire chi gli stia scrivendo. I due biondi, in particolare, continuano a tempestare di domande tanto lui quanto Sana. Guardando proprio nella loro direzione... Chissà che idee assurde si saranno fatti. "Se si farà sentire una volta tornati a Roma, allora sì."

"Perfetto. Per ora sospendiamo la scommessa, poi si vedrà. E comunque, non mi sembra un cretino a vederlo così." Commenta, lanciando uno sguardo verso Martino.

"Come, scusa? Manco c'hai parlato, modera i termini." Ribatte, stizzito.

"Ehi, calma. Intendevo dire che a meno che non sia stupido, si farà sentire. Vedrai. Adesso, piuttosto, pensiamo ad altro: sbaglio o mi devi ancora una rivincita a Nomi, Cose, Città?" Inutile impuntarsi su qualcosa che evidentemente non è destino che accada. Meglio distrarsi.

"Scusa ma io non ci gioco con chi non mi dà i punti che merito per 'dodo di diamanti'." Sbuffa Niccolò, tradito però da un guizzo divertito negli occhi.

"Ma vorrei ben vedere. Quattro te li posso anche dare, ma dodici? In quale universo, scusa? E poi non puoi scriverlo sia per cose che animali!" Lo accusa, scuotendo il dito.

"Questo l'hai deciso te. Però fatto sta che tarpi la mia creatività così, quindi no. Te lo puoi scordare." Mette su il muso, dimenticandosi che le sue labbra sono nascoste dalla mascherina. Malik alza comunque gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. "Battaglia navale?"

"Preparati a perdere tutta la tua flotta, Fares." Scrocchia le dita, tirando fuori il block notes per disegnare il suo schema.

"Nei tuoi sogni, Doueiri."

Sono a metà della loro partita, quando finalmente il treno si decide a ripartire. Come loro solito, la stanno tirando per le lunghe dando coordinate del tutto casuali anche se già hanno colpito una casella adiacente. Non basta nemmeno quello, però, a farla durare fino al termine del loro viaggio.  
Entrambi si sforzano di inventarsi qualcosa per occupare il tempo, arrivando anche a stilare un vago programma della vacanza. O meglio, una lista di quello che sarebbe bello fare. Un po' di trekking, ad esempio, se troveranno qualche sentiero aperto. Qualche giro in bici, quando si stancheranno di star sdraiati sugli scogli. Perché no, non hanno intenzione di stare a sentire i fanatici della spiaggia e riempirsi di sabbia.   
Non avendo una macchina, e con il furgone di Luai bloccato nel campeggio riuscirà un po' difficile muoversi. Ha già detto che non ha nessuna intenzione di spostarlo, quando possono benissimo prendere dei bus o affittare delle biciclette. Lo conoscono abbastanza bene da sapere che il messaggio che sta mandando è un altro, e cioè _'Vedete un po' di arrangiarvi anche da soli, perché c'avrei pure bisogno di stare un po' per i fatti miei senza dovervi scarrozzare ovunque'._ Comprensibile.  
Una visita a Porto Venere è d'obbligo, ma mica perché ci sta andando qualcuno in particolare. Malik ha come l'impressione che ci finiranno un giorno sì e l'altro pure, perché Nico già non sembra più tanto convinto di voler aspettare che sia Marti a farsi vivo, al rientro delle vacanze.  
E mica ci può andare senza di lui: metti mai che Sana cambi idea... dovrà pur farsi trovare, cosicché lei gli rivolga nuovamente la parola.

Oh, ma non dovevano distrarsi a vicenda? Evitando di pensarci proprio, a quei due? Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

"Dai, che siamo quasi arrivati." Dice, più a se stesso che a Niccolò. "Li avviso, se sono ancora vivi, così ci aspettano in stazione."

Già si annoiavano, Rami e Driss. E siccome Luai e Rayan li avevano fatti neri la sera prima tra biliardino, poker, scala e scopa avevano deciso che il pegno da pagare dovesse essere una bella passeggiatina di 20 chilometri. Avevano giusto scritto alle 6 a Malik, prima di partire, per comunicargli le loro ultime volontà.

Malgrado le loro melodrammatiche previsioni, tuttavia, son vivi e vegeti e li stanno già attendendo al binario.  
Giusto per far buona impressione sugli amici di Marti e Sana, decidono di comune accordo di aiutarli a scaricare i bagagli.   
Una volta scesi si salutano, con Martino e Niccolò che si guardano come se fosse l'ultima occasione per farlo. Come se volessero imprimersi nella memoria ogni dettaglio l'uno dell'altro.  
Se Nico non gliel'avesse rivelato, mica si immaginerebbe che c'hanno solo da mandarsi un sms per accordarsi sul loro prossimo incontro.

Poi, d'improvviso, si vedono sfrecciare davanti Sana.

"Rami? Che ci fai qui? Non avevi detto che saresti andato a Porto Cesareo?" Oh, a quanto pare ha perso la scommessa con Nico e nessuno dei due vedrà i cento euro. Anche se, beh, potrebbe darsi che si conoscano per vie traverse e non siano imparentati.

"E tu non dovresti essere a Otranto, scusa?" Scrolla le spalle, senza levare le mani dalle tasche.

"Cambio di programma, qualche problema?" Ribatte lei, ancora sul piedi di guerra.

"Nessuno. Guarda che stai facendo tutto te." Lo sdegno di Sana non sembra toccarlo, anzi. Lo diverte. 

"Scusa, Sana, presentaci un po' il tuo amico..." Si fa avanti Federica, visibilmente confusa. 

"Non è un mio amico, è mio fratello. Che farà finta di non avermi mai vista qui e io farò altrettanto. Andiamo." 

"Piccolo il mondo, eh?" Nico non sembra affatto contento di aver indovinato, ora che la prospettiva di rivedere Martino nei prossimi giorni si allontana.

Già.   
Fin troppo piccolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il ragazzo di Luai si chiama Rayan.  
> In questo universo Maddalena è felicemente fidanzata con qualcun altro e non ha mai avuto una relazione con Nico. Questo comunque non toglie, come specificato nel precedente POV di Niccolò, che a lui piacciano anche le donne.


	5. Mixed POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo dal POV misto, per concludere questa fic senza pretese.

****

**Sana**

Può darsi che si sia fatta guidare dall'istinto, più che dalla ragione. Non è da escludersi che si tratti effettivamente di una coincidenza, anche perché sarebbe ben più assurdo immaginarsi Rami ad origliare le sue conversazioni o leggere di straforo messaggi ed e-mail. Quello lo farebbero più mamma e papà, chiedendogli poi di farsi trovare guarda caso nello stesso posto dove ha deciso di andare lei o comunque nelle vicinanze.

'Ma ti pare che gliene freghi veramente qualcosa, di quello che fai tu? Lui che fuma, beve, e va in vacanza per rimorchiare? Lo sai benissimo che scherza, quando dice che ti terrà d'occhio... " Si ritrova a pensare, osservando Martino che continua ad attendere un messaggio che non si decide ad arrivare.

"Scrivigli tu, no?" Gli ha detto, vedendolo riporre il cellulare in tasca - con un borbottio - per l'ennesima volta.

"Mh? Mica gli posso chiedere di accannare i suoi amici. Io non lo farei, tu sì?" Le ha risposto, con un sorriso piuttosto amaro.

No, ovvio che non lo farebbe.

Con il passare delle ore, le è chiaro che le alternative sono due: passare per la solita intransigente, senza nemmeno saper ben spiegare perché trascorrere qualche giornata con Rami ed i suoi amici sarebbe questo gran dramma, o ritrattare con suo fratello e dirgli che se proprio vogliono lei non può certo impedir loro di fare una gita a Porto Venere... o di invitare gli altri a Lerici. 

_'Magari ne potresti approfittare per scusarti con Malik, che ne dici? L'hai piantato così, senza più neanche salutarlo...'_ Probabilmente nemmeno ha capito il perché del suo comportamento, essendo un uomo. Anche i migliori spesso non vedono ad un palmo dal proprio naso. 

Più ci pensa, e più le sembra che il vero peccato sia privarsi di quella che potrebbe essere una bella amicizia soltanto perché non potrà mai venir coronata dal matrimonio. E comunque, forse, discutendone potrebbe convincerlo a ritornare sui suoi passi? 

_'Ulteriore cambio di programma'_ Scrive al fratello, subito dopo la preghiera dell'alba. _'Mi son svegliata particolarmente democratica, per cui se in questi giorni vi andasse di venire da queste parti... me ne farò una ragione'_

 _'Che magnanimità, Sanuccia!'_ Replica lui, con un messaggio vocale, qualche ora più tardi. _'In cambio ti regalerò una delle mie perle di saggezza. Ma per iscritto, che è mica che le possono sentire tutti. Solo i prescelti.'_ Sospira, preparandosi alla stratosferica cazzata che Rami inevitabilmente sparerà.

 _'ho come l'impressione che possa c'entrare uno dei miei amici in particolare? ho notato subito che hai fatto colpo, eh!'_ È il primo messaggio ad arrivare. Non sa se ha il coraggio di leggere i successivi. Forse no.

 _'fa un po' strano, certo, ma mi sta pure bene, ti dirò perché a me interessa solo che la mia sorellina stia con uno come si deve...'_ Invece sì, decide qualche minuto dopo, recuperandolo dal fondo della borsa da spiaggia.

 _'e chi se ne frega se Malik non è musulmano? è comunque meglio del 99,9% di quelli che conosco!'_ No, ma ancora continua, che c'ha ancora da dire?

 _'ma poi scusa, non c'hanno insegnato a credere nel destino? ci sarà un perché, se vi piacete'_ Come, come, come? Meglio chiamarlo e mettere le cose in chiaro prima che si convinca di dover vestire i panni di un Cupido fuori dagli schemi.

"Ehi, non so che ti sei messo in testa ci sia tra me e Malik, ma-" 

"Okay, okay. Fa come meglio credi, volevo soltanto darti la mia benedizione. " La questione viene subito liquidata da Rami, senza darle modo di chiedergli perché si sia fatto certe idee. "Dimmi, piuttosto, per Nico e Martino che si fa?"

****

**Malik**

Che si può fare, più che offrire loro quante più occasioni possibili per starsene un po' soli?  
Confortare Nico ed assicurare che non si ammazzi nel tentativo di far colpo su Martino... come se ce ne fosse bisogno, visto che già gli stacca a malapena gli occhi di dosso.  
Sicuramente sa di piacergli. Impossibile che non se ne sia accorto, dai.  
Starà piuttosto cercando di convincerlo a fare il primo passo, fregandosene di aver attorno tutti suoi amici?

Difficile dirlo, ma in fondo non sono nemmeno affari suoi. Okay dare una mano, ma alla fine Niccolò è libero di fare ciò che meglio crede senza dar spiegazioni a nessuno. Lo ricorda a tutti quanti, specie a Luai che non si capacita del perché non si siano già saltati addosso.

"Ora basta, ragazzi. Primo, perché non mi sembra carino parlare di lui mentre non c'è." Annuncia, mentre stanno discutendo sul da farsi dopo aver spedito lui e Rayan a fare la spesa. Non potevano mica continuare a ignorarsi civilmente, arroccati nei reciproci pregiudizi. Non avendo mai avuto a che fare con Nico uno potrebbe pensare che sia ancora innamorato, ma sarebbe bastato discuterci qualche minuto per capire che è semplicemente guardingo verso i cambiamenti e molto protettivo nei confronti delle persone a cui tiene. Niccolò forse capirà cosa piace a Luai di lui. O può anche darsi di no, ma alla fine l'importante è che capisca che non è lì per rubargli un amico. 

"Secondo, Luai, ti ricordo che ai tempi anche voi due c'avevate messo una vita. So che Rayan sarebbe più tranquillo a sapere che anche il tuo ex è impegnato, ma metti un attimo da parte gli egoismi e lascia che le cose seguano il loro ritmo naturale... Fatevi da parte, tutti quanti." Conclude, soddisfatto nel vederli annuire tutti e tre.

Non c'è bisogno di specificarlo, ma il discorso vale pure per lui e Sana.   
Sarà pur grato che Rami abbia messo una buona parola, però non ha bisogno di ulteriori intercessioni da parte sua. O di chiunque altro. Ha aspettato che fosse lei a sedersi al suo fianco, sotto l'ombrellone, interrogandolo sul perché avesse rinunciato alla fede e se non sentisse qualcosa mancargli. Senza giudizio, ma con curiosità.   
Così le ha raccontato ogni cosa, e poi per non farla rimuginare troppo su una cosa che tanto è fuori dal suo controllo le ha offerto da bere. E lì, con i loro smoothies, si son messi a chiacchierare di altro. Tutto grazie a qualcuno che, poverino, era al bar con un libro di latino.

"Che incubo, non lo invidio. Tu sarai ancora fresca di studi, ma io più di 'fers, tuli, latum, ferre' ormai non ricordo più." Aveva rotto il silenzio, che s'era fatto un po' pesante. 

"Ma come?" Aveva ribattuto lei, fingendosi sconvolta da una tale ammissione. "Mi vuoi dire che se io ti dicessi, 'odi et amo...'

"Non ti risponderei 'Quārē id faciam fortasse requīris. Nesciō, sed fierī sentiō et excrucior'? Sì, ma così è vincere facile. Mi revocherebbero la lode della maturità se non sapessi quella poesia a memoria. Comunque intendevo di grammatica... La letteratura non mi è mai dispiaciuta. Anche se c'è di meglio di Catullo, non credi?"

Crede, crede. Ha opinioni ben radicate, Sana, ed è un vero piacere starla ad ascoltare.  
Non sa, ora, come proseguiranno le cose.   
Si son seguiti su Instagram e si scambiano messaggi, sentendosi liberi di scrivere ogni cosa passi loro per la testa. O quasi. C'è una linea che non possono oltrepassare; lo sa e lo rispetta.  
Non si fa illusioni: prima o poi arriverà il ragazzo giusto per lei, uno che condivida i suoi valori più profondi. Uno cui possa avere un futuro. È inevitabile.  
Ma nel frattempo, lui si accontenta di quello che Sana è disposta a concedergli.

E poi?  
Poi si vedrà.

****

**Martino**

Non saprebbe dire che cosa l'ha conquistato, precisamente, di Niccolò.  
L'occhio vuole la sua parte, senz'altro, ma non è solo quello. Di bei ragazzi ne ha visti tanti, ma nessuno regge il confronto con lui.  
Non hanno il suo sorriso, la sua gentilezza, la sua sensibilità e vulnerabilità.  
Né il suo estro o la sua creatività. Non riescono a metterlo a suo agio con una stupida sfida a chi riesce a rimanere più tempo in apnea sott'acqua, tirandogli fuori la ragione del suo malumore.

Era partito per quella vacanza per stare insieme ai suoi amici, non per diventare il terzo incomodo di poliposi piccioncini.

"Credo di capire come ti senti. Son qui principalmente per il mio migliore amico, ma il suo ragazzo ovviamente lo monopolizza. Vorrei pure farci amicizia, ma sembra avercela a morte con me... posso anche capire l'iniziale diffidenza, visto che siamo stati insieme parecchio, ma cosa vuole di più? Una dichiarazione firmata col sangue che tra me e Luai non c'è più nulla?"

"A volte la paura di perdere chi ami ti fa comportare in modo davvero pessimo, credi a me." Temeva che Nico avrebbe indagato ulteriormente, invece si era ripreso lo spinello dalle sue dita - non notando, o fingendo di non notare, come a Martino si fosse mozzato il fiato per quel leggero contatto - ed aveva cambiato argomento. 

Probabilmente il suo coraggio è ciò che maggiormente l'ha colpito. La sua faccia di bronzo.   
Il fregarsene di rendersi ridicolo agli occhi altrui, per strappargli un sorriso.  
Prima c'era stata la pallonata in faccia durante un gioco di beach volley, dopo che s'era atteggiato a simil-professionista durante gran parte del match. Poi la rovinosa caduta in acqua - corredata da un quasi omicidio ai danni di uno dei suoi amici - nel fingersi un provetto giocatore di racchettoni.  
Erano seguiti lo scontro contro un palo mentre si voltava a guardarlo, il suo gruppo d'infami che gli aveva messo tutto il boccettino di tabasco nella macedonia mentre si scambiavano un saluto - costringendolo a risputare tutto nel piatto - ed un tuffo carpiato finito in panciata.  
A coronare il tutto, s'era aggiunta una Terranova che l'aveva assalito qualche ora più tardi, per dargli una bella leccata da capo a piedi. Forse non avrebbe dovuto abbassarsi sulle ginocchia, per essere alla sua altezza, e mettersi a giocare con lei?  
Dalle risate che quell'improvviso gesto aveva suscitato, d'altra parte, non sembrava che a Niccolò la cosa dispiacesse.

A quel punto i più si sarebbero scavati una fossa dall'imbarazzo. Non avrebbero più messo il naso fuori dalla tenda.

Invece no, Niccolò non demordeva e non si lasciava certo scoraggiare da minuscoli intoppi. L'approccio con il Chupa-Chups era stato un mezzo successo, no?  
Perché non ripeterlo con un bel gelato, leccando lascivamente il cono finché un gabbiano non te lo strappa di mano? Perché non lanciargli dietro una ciabatta e poi rendersi conto che non solo non l'ha preso manco di striscio, ma ora gli toccherà tuffarti in acqua per recuperarla, sfidando la congestione?

"FERMO!" Gli aveva urlato, preoccupato che davvero rischiasse la pelle per così poco. "TE NE COMPRO IO UN ALTRO PAIO!"

E l'aveva fatto, scegliendo un bel paio di infradito con i glitter che Nico s'era messo senza batter ciglio. 

Oggi, però, s'è davvero superato. Avendolo visto carico come un mulo, è corso in suo aiuto. Dalla fretta è inciampato in chissà cosa ed è cascato di faccia a terra.

"Ehi, guarda che non c'era davvero bisogno di cadere ai miei piedi." Gli dice, dandogli una mano a rialzarsi. Non sembra essersi fatto più di qualche escoriazione; anche il naso, al tocco, non sembra rotto.   
Meglio disinfettare le ferite, comunque... ma figurarsi se ha il necessario dietro!

Nico zoppica un po', ma non fatica a camminare, quindi decide di accompagnarlo alla farmacia che c'è all'ingresso del borgo.

"Dai, andiamo a darti una ripulita." Gli dice, prendendolo per mano. 

****

**Niccolò**

Cosa diavolo sta aspettando? Se lo son chiesto un po' tutti, lui incluso.   
Possibile che non si sia accorto di come lo guarda Marti? Sicuramente non gli è indifferente.  
Sì, vabbè, grazie tante. S'è visto allo specchio: non è proprio da buttare, specie per il fisico. A dire il vero, gli capita abbastanza spesso di venir apprezzato esteticamente... ormai non ci fa neanche più caso, non dà alla cosa questo gran peso.

La sua personalità, invece, è tutto un altro paio di maniche. Si sforza di avere un carattere solare, di affrontare le difficoltà con entusiasmo ed ottimismo ma non sempre gli riesce. A volte si rende conto di essere pressante ed un po' paranoico, quando teme di venir lasciato indietro.   
Martino ha detto di capirlo perfettamente, ma sarà davvero così?

Non sarà meglio andarci con i piedi di piombo, svelandosi pian piano?  
Che fretta c'è?

 _'No, buttati. Così può mandarti a quel paese quanto prima, e ci resterai di certo meno male che tra qualche tempo, quando te ne sarai ormai innamorato perdutamente. '_ Gli dice un'altra voce nella sua testa, confondendolo.

Il fatto è che già presissimo, pur avendolo incontrato soltanto qualche giorno fa. Non gli era mai successo prima. Né di venir travolto da un sentimento così intenso, né che esso si sviluppasse tanto velocemente.  
Con Luai, gli era interessato soprattutto diventarci amico. Se poi le cose non si fossero evolute in una certa direzione, gli sarebbe andato bene comunque.  
Con Martino è diverso. Con lui vorrebbe tutto, subito, ma al medesimo tempo ha paura che quel tutto si spenga troppo in fretta. L'intesa nata tra loro è stata così immediata, naturale, che ora non vuole proprio doverci rinunciare. D'altra parte, non sopporterebbe che rivolgesse quei sorrisi e quella sua premura - sempre camuffata dietro a battute sferzanti, perché non sia mai che lo prendano per un pezzo di pane... al massimo un gran pezzo di gnocco - a qualcun altro.   
Stargli accanto, senza poterlo neppure baciare, sarebbe un indicibile tortura. 

E così lui lancia l'esca, attendendo che sia Martino ad abboccare e a decidere quale piega prenderà il loro rapporto.  
Farlo sbellicare dalle risate non era il suo scopo principale, ma è stato un piacevole effetto collaterale della sua goffaggine. Ben venga suscitare l'ilarità di Martino, e vedere quei suoi occhi nocciola illuminarsi grazie a lui.

Gli piace pensare che tutti quei tentativi di far colpo su di lui, falliti disastrosamente, l'abbiano portato dove oggi.  
Seduto su una panchina, a farsi ripulire e medicare da mani esperte. Ha fatto parecchia pratica con i voli dallo skate suoi e degli amici. Non fatica a crederlo, dopo aver conosciuto Luchino. Ha trovato in lui un compagno di sfighe, nonché un altro gran mangiatore di alimenti ai più non commestibili.  
Più difficile, invece, immaginarsi che davvero sia rimasto coinvolto in delle risse. Non vede l'ora che Martino gliela sveli, questa parte più iraconda ed istintiva. Magari non scatenandola su di lui, però.

"Cos'è 'sta faccia da mezzo moribondo per due graffietti, scusa?" Gli domanda Marti, mentre lo tiene fermo il tempo necessario per mettere un po' d'acqua ossigenata sul labbro. "Nicolino vuole forse un bacio sulla bua?" 

"Beh... Sì." Risponde, senza pensarci. Martino rimane spiazzato, per un attimo. Niccolò tenta immediatamente di correre ai ripari, di sostenere che non dicesse mica sul serio. Prima che possa trovare le parole giuste, tuttavia, Martino posa davvero le sue labbra su ogni ferita.

Sul ginocchio, sul gomito, sulle mani.  
Accarezzandogli il viso, prosegue sulla mascella e poi sul naso.

"Ora va meglio?" Mormora, appoggiando la propria fronte contro la sua.

"Hai mancato un punto..." Gli fa notare Nico, poggiandosi l'indice sul mento. Si sorridono, unendo le loro labbra per un bacio appena accennato. 

"E adesso?" 

Adesso come fa, ad allontanarsi da quella bocca?  
Non può.  
Ne vuole ancora, ed ancora, finché non sentirà seriamente dolore.   
È un rischio che è disposto a correre, per lui.  
Non soltanto ora e qui.  
Le sue paure non gli danno tregua: già lo sa che finirà per fargli un sacco di male. Che Marti lo odierà, maledicendo il giorno in cui l'ha incontrato.  
La tentazione di scappare è forte.

Ma per Martino vuole combatterli, a cacciarli via, questi uccellacci del malaugurio.  
Basterebbe anche soltanto imparare come tenerli a bada.

"Credo che un paio in più non mi farebbero certo male."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Allontanarsi dalla linea gialla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717317) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
